Enemies
This article will list all the kind of enemies you can face on the battlefield and their properties. Commanders Commander are essentially other player, or the replacement of them, They will add 1 count to the KO count once defeated, are affected by Attack stats, and normally can be inflicted with status condition, and can move. *COM: a NPC that replace a disconnected player, with the name of the player next to "(COM)". Commander KO on these NPC or made by these NPC will count; and their stats are the same as the stats of the disconnected player; other than that this will act like a generic NPC commander. *NPC commander: NPC that will take the position of players if the match is not full. They have the following characteristic that differs from normal player commander: -They will automatically acquire flask even without having to pick it from the ground. Thus they are free to use flask upgrade and activate advanced ability any time. -Their troops KO count will go up at a constant rate without them having to defeat troops. -They have inflated stats. *Player commander: essentially just player like you. *They can walk through object such as wall Lieutenants Most lieutenants will be not encountered during showdowns. They are persistence in following their master, except when they don't have a master, then they will follow the first person who meet them. They will add 1 count to the KO count once defeated, are affected by Attack stats, and normally can be inflicted with status condition, and can move. *Generic lieutenant: these are used by generic NPC commander and player commander who choose not to bring their own lieutenant into battle. This lieutenant is a male t.saber user with low stats and no skills. *Normal lieutenant: see the Lieutenant page. These lieutenant can drop up to 3 flasks once defeated. Their strength and ability are based on the number of lieutenant upgrade their master have. If they are too far away from their master and are not summoned, they will go to the nearest base and attempt to take it. *Recruiting lieutenant: these are lieutenant that are looking for a master. They will have very strong damage-based armor, somewhat tough, do not use musou and don't have any skills. Defeating one will always drop a lieutenant's soul. Their name are based on the weapon they are using (for human) or their type (for animal). This are the only kind of lieutenant that can appear during showdown. They are always of the neutral side. Generals They will add 1 count to the KO count once defeated, are affected by Attack stats, and normally can be inflicted with status condition, and can move. These are NPC which are one of the generals. Each have their own movesets depend on their favorite weapon. Generals are very tough with huge stats, have permanent damage-based armor, and will always have type-based armor during any of their attack. Defeating a general will always drop something depending on the mode. Troops They will add 1 count to the KO count once defeated, are affected by Attack stats, and normally can be inflicted with status condition, and can move. All troops will always be part of a 5 men plus-shaped formation. Troops can be divided into multiple categories different ways. *Troop position: 1. Captain unit: these unit will stand at the center of the 5 units formation. These can drop 1 flask, or 1 meat bun or nothing upon defeated. The whole formation will respawn after a period of time after these are defeated, and never spawn as long as these are not defeated. Usually a bit tougher than the other 4 unit. These unit are the only one in a formation that are affected by Rally and Fortify. These unit will represent the whole formation on the overview map, so whether a dot appear on the overview map or not depend on whether they are defeated or not. 2. Normal unit: these unit make up the 4 remaining unit of the formation, These unit cannot be respawned as long as the captain are still not defeated. They never drop any flask or meat bun. *Troop ability: 1. Bow user: they never move on their own, have very low survivability, and occasionally will shoot an arrow. They might appear on top of a turret or tower. Can be either captain or normal unit. 2. Bombardier: these unit will throw bomb as a charge attack. Bomb explode when it hit the ground, causing fire damage and burn status, and might also launch the victim. This unit will always be the captain, surround by 4 melee unit. 3. Master Mage: these unit will attack with ice projectile attack, which have a chance to freeze the victim. This unit will always be the captain, surround by 4 bow units. 4. Melee units: there are many type of melee unit, but they will chase after target and can only attack at close range. Can be either captain or normal unit. *Troop formation type: 1. Supply base officer formation: the captain is an officer with name over their head inside the supply base. These officer are the toughest troop in any map with very high defence and health. The first officer you defeated in a supply base never drop anything, while the second one will drop either 2 meat bun or a weapon/gear chest. These officer never respawn. The 4 normal units will have much higher defense and life than usual. All normal units will automatically defeated once supply base are captured. 2. Field officer formation: the captain is an officer with name over their head out in the field. These officer are generally not very tough, and will drop either 2 meat bun or a weapon/gear chest or a treasure upon defeated. These will never respawn. The 4 normal units are no differences from other field units. 3. Base officer formation: the captain is the officer with name over their head in an officer base. These officer are somewhat tough, and will not drop anything. These officer are spawned whenever a officer base is captured. All 4 normal units will automatically be defeated when the base are captured. 4. Base captain formation: the captain is the Base Captain inside a captain base. These Base Captains are generally not very tough, and will not drop anything. The 4 normal units have a bit more life and defense than usual. These are respawned upon the capture of the base. 5. Tower archer formation: the captain is a bow captain. They will all stand on top of the towers in tower base. All units will automatically be defeated upon the destruction of the tower, and respawned upon the capture of the base. 6. Base guards formation: they will be either full of melee units or full of archer units, and stand inside a base. They are respawned upon the capture of the base, and are no stronger than field units. 7. Bombardier formation: the captain is a bombardier, and the rest are melee units. 8. Master mage formation: the captain is a master mage, and the rest are archer units. 9. Melee formation: all unit are melee units. 10. Bow formation: all unit are bow users, might be found on top of a turret. 11. Quest boss: the captain is the boss. Details varied depending on the boss and the quest. Structure They will not add any count to KO count, are affected by Damage stats, non-aggressive, and stationary. They are not affected by Rally and Fortify. Status effect never affect them, and they also cannot be pushed in anyway. They also cannot move. Unlike living unit, they are not at all affected by magic attack (such as air cones, laser, tornado, explosing orb, bomb, and so on); also, even allied unit cannot pass through structure. 1. Tower: reside inside tower base. Once destroyed, they will collapse inward and still block the place where they were at. They do not drop anything. They reappear once the base is taken. Quite high. 2. Turret: outside in the field. Once destroyed, they will completely disappear, and anything standing on top will fall down. They never respawn, and do not drop anything. Very high. 3. Urn: reside inside all bases. They will reappear once the base is taken unless it's the supply base, in which case they will be automatically destroyed inside. These urn while working will add elements to allied units attack, increased stats, and health regeneration. Once destroyed, they will still occupy the space there and do not drop anything. They cannot be jumped upon. 4. Arbalest: reside inside supply base. They will shoot out a volley of arrow at a fixed interval toward enemies (as indicated by the wheel). Have very high health, and the arrow deals a lot of damage. They can only shoot arrow within a small angle. Somewhat high. They can never be respawned, and drop nothing upon destroyed. 5. Hound: reside inside supply base and juggernaut base, they can rotate around, and are able to shoot fireball which inflict burning and pain. They cannot be jumped upon. Have very high health. They respawned when the base is taken if it's juggernaut base, and drop nothing upon destroyed. 6. Siege Engine: there are 4 inside each captain base. They periodically throw stone to a small fixed area outside the base, which would launch enemies very high. Have very high health. They are quite high, and cannot be jumped upon. They respawned when the base is taken and drop nothing upon destroyed. 7. Gunpowder: reside inside supply base only during showdown. They have huge amount of health. Destroying one will cause an explosion and burn the base inflicting Hot status on everyone inside (while it looks like fire it's not fire damage). They drop nothing upon destroyed. They never respawn. 8. Fence: very low health barrier that can be easily jumped over. Cannot be jumped upon. Normally do not block any choke point. Drop nothing when destroyed. They never respawn. 9. Wall: moderate health barrier. Cannot be jumped upon, and are somewhat high enough to make it hard to jump over. They normally will block choke point. Drop nothing when destroyed. They never respawn. 10. Jar: no health, they are destroyed by a single hit. Drop 1 meat bun, or 1 treasure, or nothing. They never respawn. 11. Box: no health, they are destroyed by a single hit. Can drop a variety of stuff. In quest it's either a leather pouch or an imperial seal. Outside quest they can additionally drop war god's axe, war god's armor, max speed shoes, 2 meat bun, turkey, ham, aged wine, and vase. They will always drop something. They never respawn. Juggernaut While it looks like a structure, juggernaut are in a category of their own. They appears in juggernaut base, and are respawned when the base is taken. They get affected by Damage. They are not affected by any status condition and cannot be pushed. They do not let allied unit pass through. They cannot be jumped upon, and is high enough to make it hard to jump over. They however still get affected by magic attack and still count as 1 count toward your KO count. They can move and rotate around, allowing them to shoot fireball, or breath fire continuously toward enemies. They, for the most part, count as troops. They can be healed inside of a base, that they never leave, and they move around. This means that they have the defense of a structure with the attack style of a troop. Category:Game Mechanic